Doey Week
by cartoonluver329
Summary: It's Doey week on tumblr and since I love sallychanscraps I decided to do it. I ship it but not as ,much as Zoke. But here it is! Day 1:flowers
1. FLowers

"Duncan! Have you seen my baby blue flower?" Zoey shouted from her room in the apartment.

"No babe but what about the pink one?" he compromised with her.

"No! I need the blue one so it will match my clothes!" she was getting frustrated now.

They were going on a weekend vacation to the beach with some of their friends and Duncan being a dude, just packed a pair of underwear, socks, pants, a shirt, and swimsuit, and a pair of sandals but that was it. On the other hand Zoey was packing like it was the last day on earth. They would just be there for a day and night and then they would be leaving the next day after lunch or something but, being a girl who needed everything she packed like 5 swimsuits, a million underwear, some socks, 4 pairs of shoes, a dress, 3 tops and 3 bottoms, like 6 different types of bras, and like a million knick knacks she will never need. Duncan walked up the stairs of their apartment and went to their room. He took one look at her suitcase and face palmed.

"Zoey what on earth would you need 4 books with you!" Duncan told his girlfriend.

"Well you never know, I could get really bored and I could do some reading!" she answered him, still rummaging for her flower.

"What are all of these!?" he asked her holding up what looked like a bra, but it wasn't a normal bra.

"That is a bandeau bra, a sports bra, a hook-in-the-front bra and a normal bra. Duh." She told him pointing to each one.

"And how many times a day do you think you will change bras!" he told her.

"You never know!" was all she said.

"Okay whatever, we need to get going." He said to his girlfriend who was still looking for her flower.

"No! I need my blue flower!" she was sticking to her ground.

"Okay, how about the baby pink one? Or the yellow? Oh! This one's my favorite, the red one!" he said holding up all her flowers.

"But the blue one would go with my outfit." She told him once again.

"Okay, you want it to match your outfit then wear this." He said holding up a pair of khaki shorts and a red strapless shirt.

"Well" she whined. "It is a cute outfit and the red flower goes with it."

"And look you could wear that pair of combat boots with it!" he said pointing to a pair of boots in her suitcase.

"That's a wonderful idea Duncan!" she said and hugged him. "I love you some much!"

After what seemed like an hour, Duncan helped Zoey pick out only 2 outfits to match her flowers and narrowed her suitcase small enough to close but still was a lot compared to his suitcase.

"Thanks honey for the help." Zoey said as she fell asleep in the passenger seat of his car as they drove to the beach.


	2. Fashion

"Zooooo!" Duncan whined from his room upstairs.

"What honey!" Zoey called form the kitchen; she was making breakfast for Duncan and her.

"I have nothing to wear!" Duncan said.

Zoey walked upstairs to their bedroom to see her boyfriend standing in front of piles and piles of clothes. She sighed, "Well what about all those clothes in front of you?" she asked her green-hair mohawked boyfriend. "None of them are good!" he whined. "Hmmmm it looks like we are going shopping!" Zoey grinned.

They arrived at the mall and Zoey being the shopping obsessed girl she is ran straight to the Aeropostale. She pulled Duncan in and went straight to her favorite spot, the big, baggie sweatshirts. They were perfect, put them over a tank top and some skinny jeans, maybe a beanie even. She would look great. She picked out like 3 since there was a sale.

"Babe, I thought we were going to shop for me?" Duncan told his girlfriend at the checkout. The cashier rolled her eyes and giggled, "As if, put us near a mall and we will go for us and then you." She said gesturing to her and Zoey. "Thank you, guys just don't get it!" Zoey exclaimed. "Trust me I know what you're going through, my boyfriend always complains!" she said again. "Totally." Zoey said back. "Hey! I'm right here!" Duncan complained. The cashier giggled as Zoey paid and left.

"Now can we go shopping for me?" Duncan told his girlfriend who was still looking at stores she liked. She sighed, "Sure baby." They walked off to a dark store, just by looking at it; she could see that it was a punk, gothic store. They walked in to be greeted by a man with long black hair. "Hello." He deadpanned, "Welcome to Death. I am Ryan and if you need help go to someone else." He said emotionless before walking off. Duncan walked straight through the store to the area he liked when something lit up in Zoey mind. "Hmmmmm maybe I can get into the whole punk look so I can match Duncan!" she thought. Before Duncan could even look at a shirt, Zoey pulled him into the women department once again. "Oh no! You are to innocent and sweet to shop here! It's my time!"He whined. She just ignored him, "does this look punk, how about this one? Or this one?" she said holding up millions of things. "Oh god." Duncan groaned as Zoey continued her embark on punk rock clothes.

About an hour later, they left the mall. Zoey happy as a lark and Duncan a little disappointed. He got some new clothes but most of it was helping Zoey find cute little girly yet punk rocky clothes. He sighed as he looked at his girlfriend and tried to imagine her being Goth. Ha! Fat chance.


	3. Jail

Duncan of course tried to be the bad boy he was even though his girlfriend Zoey told him not to. She kept hinting to him that he was sweet and should embrace it but he hated the idea. So he blew up Chris's 'cottage'. "I'll see ya in jail baby." Zoey told him privately before he was hauled off.

Zoey POV

Duncan has been in jail for about 2 months now and I am going to visit him, I bring some pictures of things I saw and other memories so I can keep him informed. I get there and we talk about Total Drama, I show him some pics and then I ask him about jail.

"So honey how is the slammer treating you?" I joke.

"Oh you know the usual, starving, tired, want to leave!" he said with the want to leave part a little loud so the guard can hear him.

"Hehehe not happening man!" the guard laughed back.

"Tell me about it." I ask.

"Okay, well I share my cell with this super buff dude, Tyler. No, he's not Tyler from Total Drama but he is really jacked and has lots of tattoos. He's cool though. The guards are actually a lot nicer than you would think and the food is great!" he explained.

"It sounds like you like it here." I laughed.

"Hey I don't like it, but it sure beats juvi!" he said.

"Could you tell me about juvi and Mal?" I asked warningly, showing that if it was his decision to answer the question.

"Well, I guess so." He started, "I went to juvi because I was a pretty bad kid, I would put graffiti on everything and keyed cars, and you know the usual bad kid stuff that gets you thrown into juvi." He laughed.

"I bet you were a bad boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I shared my cell with this boy, Matt. My first day Matt showed me the ropes of juvi, told me who I should hang out with, who to stay away from, who to hang out with. He then showed me Mal, he, was small and looked weak, but boy was he the opposite. He was fierce, strong, and would mess you up. He ran the place and I tried to become top dog. Let's just say that didn't end well, I then was good so I was let out for good behavior." He told me shivering in fear and as a tear ran down his cheek.

I smiled lightly and rubbed my thumb over his cheek rubbing away the tear. "I'll see you soon. Be a good guy and they might let you out early!" I told him.

"Okay Duncan! Times up dude! We will see ya next week little red." The guard smiled at me before chuckling.


	4. Affection

**Hey! I skipped day 4 because I SUCK at crossovers. I know this one is really short but I'm trying to catch-up with my other stories like Secrets Revealed and Help. But even though Doey week is long over, I will continue this until it is. Then maybe I will take ideas from you guys and write one-shots about it in this. I might change it into a drabble story!**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Zoey leaned against her boyfriend while they were watching a completely inappropriate, funny movie. Duncan was laughing his head off while Zoey was just shaking her head at how her boyfriend was laughing at this. I was 3 in the morning and they were watching the heat. The movie was funny, she admitted it but every line had a curse word in it. And then they shot people in the penis, yep that is hilarious. But Duncan was sitting there having a heart attack from it.

Zoey sighed then closed her eyes, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep but, Duncan wanted to watch this movie. She could fell her eye lids droop, but was determinate to stay awake for her boyfriend. Her eyelids closed shut no matter how much she tried to keep them open as she fell limply onto her boyfriends shoulder.

**-90 minutes later-**

**Duncan's POV**

"That was an awesome movie! Don't you agree Zoey?" I asked, only to be greeted by silence. "Zoey?" I asked again as I turned my head to see her lying on my shoulder, drooling just a little while she lightly snored. I chuckled at her cuteness and lifted her up bridle style. She sleepily put her arms around his neck and cuddled into his chest.

When I got to our room I set her down and removed her bracelets and earrings gently. She really hares sleeping in those things. I looked at her sleeping form and smiled. I was about to go get into my pajamas when I realized her arms were snaked around my arm and I couldn't get out. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, climbing into the bed as easily as I could. I pulled her close and shut the lamp off.

She sighed contently as I closed my eyes.


	5. Animals

**Hey! So I know that it is now Dott week, but with midterms and stuff, I haven't been able to finish this, so Dott week in Maddie world is postponed but, don't fret! I'm making a story of that too. but here is the VERY belated Day 6 of Doey week.**

* * *

"Duuuuuuunnnnnncaaaannnn!" Zoey whined to her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Duncan asked his whining girlfriend with a raised eyebrow wondering what it was this time.

"I'm bored and I want to go for a walk." She said.

"A walk?" Duncan asked, his girlfriend really wasn't really a lets-go-for-a-walk-in-the-middle-of-the-day type of girl.

"Ya!" she cheered, "So get your shoes on and let's go!" she clapped.

Duncan and Zoey were walking around the trails behind their apartment. It was cold and both Zoey and Duncan were bundled up in scarves, hats, gloves, and coats. The wind was brisk but felt nice on their cheeks. They were walking silently, enjoying the sights when they heard a faint squeaking. Zoey abruptly stopped and listened for the noise again.

"Babe? What are you doing?" Duncan raised an eyebrow to his girlfriend who is looking around the ground like an idiot.

"I heard something." She said quickly before going back to searching.

"Something? Like what?" Duncan asked.

"Like a hurt animal." She said again.

"Honey, come on, your hearing things." Duncan tried to reason with the red head.

The noise came again, this time a little louder, it was defiantly an animal. Zoey got more worried and looked even more. Duncan chuckled at his girlfriend, "Baby! There is no hurt animal-" he was saying when the sound came again. He looked down to see a small baby rabbit with a serious gash on its hind leg. Zoey gasped and ran over, "Honey! Look at it!" she cried, she bent down to pick up when Duncan stopped her. She stared up at him like he was crazy.

"I'm trying to help it!" she bargained.

"No, we don't know if it has some disease or something." He reasoned with her, he then knelt down and with his gloves on, wrapped the rabbit in his scarf and held it close, "Let's get it to a vet." He stated.

At the vets office Zoey and Duncan were sitting in the waiting room, worried about the rabbit. The vet came out with the news. "I'm sorry to say that the rabbit was seriously hurt and we had to do whatever I took to save it." He started. Zoey balled her eyes out all of a sudden. The vet raised and eyebrow and turned his head to Duncan, "So we had to amputate the rabbits leg, the cut was too deep to save. The thing is this rabbit can't live in the wild with one leg so it is going to have to live with you since it is attached to you guys." The vet told the couple. Zoey looked up at Duncan with her biggest puppy dog eyes ever, asking for him to say yes. He sighed, "Fine. We will keep it." He told the vet.

The rabbit healed nicely and was given the name Nellie by Zoey. Nellie loved Zoey and Duncan and was a perfect pet, having only one leg didn't mean anything to her but, she had to be treated different since bunnies don't usually have 1 leg…

* * *

**So this story is a little ehhhh, not my best but my friend actually has a bunny with 1 leg so this is kinda dedicated to her. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
